Innate
by kiaara
Summary: Salah satu bakat terbaik Lan Wangji adalah membahagiakan Wei Wuxian. [WangXian, oneshot]


Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation (c) Mo Xiang Tong Xiu

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

Lan Wangji x Wei Wuxian

Alternate Universe, Modern!Setting

**INNATE**

oneshot

* * *

_**Senin**_

Tidak ada yang mengenal Wei Wuxian lebih baik dari Lan Wangji.

Sekaligus, tidak ada yang akan mengabaikan Wei Wuxian sekonsisten pria itu.

"Aku tahu kau tadi balapan motor lagi." Wei Wuxian mungkin jarang marah, tapi dia selalu protes. "Aku menunggumu sampai jam satu lewat dua puluh menit, Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji ingat betul, ia sudah berpesan agar Wei Wuxian pulang tanpa menunggunya. Rumah mereka hanya sembilan menit berjalan kaki dari kampus (jika mau berjalan lurus), atau satu jam lima belas menit (jika Wei Wuxian malah mampir ke pet shop yang menjual anakan kelinci).

Tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya, hampir semua pemilik toko di jalanan pulang kenal nama tenar Wei Wuxian. Ia punya kebiasaan menyapa siapapun, bahkan jika orang itu hanya lewat selintas lalu.

Wei Wuxian tak pernah punya masalah dengan rasa kesepian. Ia seperti magnet yang sangat kuat. Aura keberadaan dan suaranya yang renyah selalu mengundang perhatian.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku dari tadi menanyai semua orang di mana Lan Zhan-ku. Kau ini sadar tidak kalau sedang dirindukan dan dipikirkan?"

Pemuda manis itu meneruskan protesnya. Ia belum mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan. Ia bersumpah akan terus mengoceh sampai Lan Wangji meresponnya dengan benar.

"Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku takut kau ditangkap polisi karena dianggap mengganggu masyarakat. Aku takut kau kehabisan bensin di jalan. Aku takut kau diajak mabuk oleh teman-teman pembalap liarmu sampai pingsan di jalan. Aku takut kau mencuri ayam lagi dan... Lan Zhan, jangan diam saja! Setidaknya jawab aku satu kata... ah bukan, minimal empat kata!"

Namun masalahnya, Lan Wangji juga sudah sangat terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wei Ying."

Itu 4 kata.

"Maksudnya bukan itu... Lan Zhaaan!"

Bibirnya dibungkam. Ciuman adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Lan Wangji berikan hari ini. Lampu kamar mereka dimatikan.

"Tunda dulu sampai besok kalau kau mau mengomeli aku, Wei Ying."

Keduanya sepakat memejamkan mata. Lan Wangji mendekap erat tubuh Wei Wuxian, meskipun sejak tadi telinganya nyaris pecah karena dihujani rajukan dan protesan.

* * *

_**Selasa**_

"Aku jadi ketua panitia perayaan ulang tahun kampus lagi? Tapi aku sudah melakukan itu sejak masih mahasiswa baru. Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Memangnya kalian tidak mau mencoba menemukan talenta baru yang lebih baik dariku?"

Seperti biasa, Wen Ning yang telah bersumpah setia menjadi pengikutnya adalah penampung curahan hati yang terbaik.

Wen Ning terus menjadi penggemar sejati Wei Wuxian. Sampai-sampai Lan Wangji pernah mengingatkan; tak baik membiarkan seseorang memandangnya bagai berhala.

Saat Wen Ning ditanya mengapa ia sangat mengagumi Wei Wuxian, bocah itu akan malu-malu menjawab, "Sejak dulu nenek moyangku telah menyembah matahari."

Maka, jangan heran jika saat Wei Wuxian terpilih, Wen Ning bertepuk tangan paling keras.

"Tidak ada kandidat lain yang pantas," Wen Ning tersenyum, "jangan patah semangat."

Wei Wuxian dilema. Antara senang dan tidak. Sifatnya yang seenaknya sendiri bisa membuatnya lupa waktu jika ada tugas begini. Di sisi lain, Lan Wangji sangat suka menyendiri. Kekasihnya itu tak mungkin mau menunggunya rapat berjam-jam untuk persiapan acara kampus. Melakukan sound check. Menata panggung. Big no.

Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kata "berisik" adalah dunia Wei Wuxian. Namun, tidak untuk Lan Wangji.

Ia bisa muntah darah kalau dipaksa bertemu tiga lusin manusia yang nyaris semuanya suka mengobrol dengan suara kencang—obrolan sampah pula.

"Aku mau pergi ke fakultas Lan Zhan. Aku akan minta duplikat kunci rumah padanya agar dia tidak perlu begadang untuk menungguku pulang. Kau tunggu di sini, Wen Ning!"

"Siap!"

Wei Wuxian melintasi gerbang Fakultas Seni dan berlari sendirian ke gedung Fakultas Sosial dan Ilmu Politik. Nama Lan Wangji dari Jurusan Kriminologi lebih tenar dari ketua BEM mana pun. Wei Wuxian tak perlu banyak waktu untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa membawanya menemui pria itu.

Saat Wei Wuxian datang dan menyampaikan maksudnya, Lan Wangji tak mengalihkan mata dari halaman buku. "Tidak ada kunci duplikat," hanya itu yang ia katakan.

"Ayolah, Lan Zhan," bibir mengerucut atau pipi digembungkan adalah senjata andalan Wei Wuxian. "Aku bukan mau nakal. Kegiatan ulang tahun kampus tidak bisa kutinggalkan Aku hanya meminta kunci agar kau tidak perlu begadang hanya untuk membukakan pintu untukku."

"Tidak ada yang akan membukakan pintu untukmu," Lan Wangji tak dapat digoyakan, "kembalilah ke fakultasmu, Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian sudah biasa diusir. Namun, kepalanya kini lumayan pening. Ia akan merepotkan Lan Wangji malam ini. Ia pasti akan pulang larut, mungkin hampir fajar.

Wei Wuxian merasa bersalah karena apapun yang ia lakukan, selalu Lan Wangji yang kena imbasnya. Apakah berpacaran dengannya adalah cobaan mahabesar?

"Apa boleh buat. Aku sudah minta kunci duplikat tapi tidak diberi...," ia mendumal sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Wei Wuxian tetap ikut kegiatan kepanitiaan sampai jauh malam. Acara ulang tahun kampus akan berlangsung megah, itu bisa dijamin. Kalau disuruh mengurus acara pesta pora, tangan Wei Wuxian memang paling dingin.

Namun, saat melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi, Wei Wuxian gemetar karena tak siap diberi tatapan mematikan oleh Lan Wangji di rumah nanti.

Jika malam ini berubah menjadi malam penuh darah, Wei Wuxian tak berani membayangkan tangisan teman-teman panitia saat nanti menghadiri upacara pemakamannya.

Lan Wangji kadang-kadang berbau mirip pembunuh.

"Aduh! Lan Zhan!"

Ia bahkan hampir melempar ponsel saat pria itu menelepon tiba-tiba.

Baiklah, tolong putihkan semua hutangku kalau aku tewas dicabik singa malam ini.

"H-halo, Lan Zhan?"

"Wei Ying, kalau sudah selesai, aku menunggu di luar."

Tugas negara telah memanggil. Wei Wuxian bergegas keluar dari gedung fakultas. Karena separuh tak percaya, ia sampai lupa bertanya sejak kapan Lan Wangji duduk di sana.

Baju, mantel, bahkan tas ranselnya masih sama seperti tadi siang. Motor besar terparkir di tengah hawa dingin.

Lan Wangji telah duduk berjam-jam demi menunggu Wei Wuxian seorang.

"Lan Zhan... maaf aku baru selesai."

Lan Wangji mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Wei Wuxian dan berkata, "Nanti buka pintu sendiri. Aku juga belum pulang sejak tadi."

* * *

_**Rabu**_

"Halo, Lan Zhan? Kau masih di kampus? Teman-temanku berkunjung ke rumah. Aku ingin memesan makanan untuk mereka tapi... hehehe. Kau tahu kan, hehehe."

_"Mau pesan apa?"_ Lan Wangji sudah tahu. Wei Ying-nya suka mengundang siapa pun untuk menginvasi ruang tamu.

Hari ini jadwalnya Lan Wangji pulang terlambat. Sebagai asisten dosen yang padat jadwal, kadang waktunya untuk menemani Wei Wuxian harus berkurang.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau banyak?" Lan Wangji tahu, di sana, senyum Wei Wuxian pasti sudah melebar. "Aku ingin memesan sepuluh jenis makanan, Lan Zhan."

_"Katakan saja, biar diantar petugas _delivery_."_

Lan Wangji tak perlu mencatat di atas kertas. Sepuluh atau sebelas makanan untuk Wei Wuxian sudah biasa. Kekasihnya itu sangat gemar berbagi.

Mungkin, satu-satunya hal yang takkan dibagi oleh Wei Wuxian hanyalah Lan Wangji.

_"Petugas_ delivery _datang. Bukakan pintu."_

"Baik!" telepon diputus setelah Wei Wuxian berseru. Pamit sejenak pada teman-temannya yang berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil bergosip, ia berlari riang ke halaman.

Di depan gerbang, Lan Wangji membawa karton piza dan selusin makanan lainnya; bahkan lebih banyak dari yang dipesan.

"Kau ganti pekerjaan?" Wei Wuxian bingung, tapi ia tertawa. "Aku harus bayar berapa?"

Lan Wangji tersenyum dengan matanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Wei Wuxian bersemu. "Bayarannya ciuman, kan? Mau di kening atau di pipi?"

Pinggangnya direngkuh.

Wei Wuxian sudah menduga, Lan Wangji lebih memilih untuk mengulum bibirnya.

* * *

**_Kamis_**

"Lan Zhan, aku ulang tahun, lho."

"..."

"Lan Zhan, aku ulang tahun, lho."

"..."

"Lan Zhan... a... ku... u... lang... ta... hun, lho!"

"Wei Ying, diamlah. Aku sibuk."

Lan Wangji sama sekali tak berpaling dari setumpuk kertas hasil ujian mahasiswa yang tengah dikoreksinya.

Wei Wuxian baru pulang setelah seharian berada di kampus. Pria manis itu pasti kecewa karena Lan Wangji tak terlihat menyiapkan kado.

Padahal, sejak mengatur dekorasi panggung di kampus tadi, Wei Wuxian tak bisa konsentrasi lantaran sibuk menebak-nebak.

Ia berjalan sambil menggembungkan pipi ke arah kamar mandi. Mungkin setelah ini Wei Wuxian akan tidur sampai hari berganti.

Daripada kesal karena diabaikan, lebih baik hari kelahirannya dilupakan sekalian.

"Dasar Lan Zhan pacar membosankan."

Wei Wuxian sudah hampir melucuti baju saat sepasang mata bening itu menemukan sebuah kotak kado.

Rencana mandi segera diurungkan. Ia merobek bungkusan merah itu dan tak menemukan apa pun kecuali secarik kertas bertuliskan: **Hari ini akan kutunjukkan padamu hal paling indah di dunia. Petunjuk selanjutnya ada di dapur. Bersemangat lah, Wei Ying.**

Terkejut, Wei Wuxian buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan kotak lainnya diletakkan di antara gelas dan piring.

Tulisan di atas kertas itu membuatnya makin penasaran.

**Jangan senang dulu, Wei Ying. Petunjuk selanjutnya ada di meja kerjaku.**

Wei Wuxian tentu saja langsung berseru, "Lan Zhaaan!"

Ia menubruk tubuh Lan Wangji, memeluk erat lehernya. "Mana? Mana? Mana? Mana?"

Lan Wangi menghela napas pelan, "Apa?"

"Petunjuknya mana?" Wei Wuxian mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kertas, membuat beberapa lembar berhamburan. "Jangan disembunyikan, Lan Zhan! Ayo beritahu aku!"

Lan Wangji meraih tangan Wei Wuxian dan menuliskan sesuatu di telapaknya.

**Petunjuk selanjutnya ada di kamar.**

Wei Wuxian berlari antusias. Ia membuka laci, memindahkan bantal, menyibak selimut. Namun, ia tak menemukan apa pun, sebelum...

"Eh, apa itu yang di cermin?"

Wei Wuxian meraih selembar kertas yang ditempel. Hanya dalam waktu tiga detik, kertas itu sudah basah oleh air matanya.

Selamat ulang tahun, Wei Ying. Kau ingin tahu apa hal terindah di dunia untuk Lan Wangji? Tatap dirimu di cermin karena itulah jawabanku.

Ps. Hadiah yang sebenarnya sudah di garasi.

"Lan Zhaaan!"

Tiga jam kemudian.

"Wei Ying, berhentilah menangis. Aku bisa disangka melakukan KDRT."

Empat jam kemudian.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti menangis," dari kertas ucapan, air mata Wei Wuxian telah berpindah ke kemeja putih Lan Wangji.

"Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku sayang Lan Zhan, tapi aku malah menangis... bagaimana ini? Aku terlalu bodoh. Bantu redakan tangisku, Lan Zhan. Ini semua gara-gara kau."

* * *

_**Jumat**_

"Lan Zhan, aku tidak mau lagi berkunjung ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus duduk bersila seharian dan kakiku kesemutan!"

Lan Wangji sadar keluarganya memang sangat konvensional. Wei Wuxian bisa mati kalau disuruh makan tanpa suara, tersenyum tanpa kelihatan gigi, atau dilarang menenggak minuman beralkohol apapun jenisnya.

"Aku juga tidak suka bertemu dengan istri kakakmu!"

"Dia saudara angkatmu, Wei Ying." Lan Wangji mengingatkan.

"Tapi dia selalu datang bersama bocah bandel yang akan menakuti aku dengan anjing!" Tapi yang diajak bicara tetap tak terima.

Lan Wangji tak tahu bagaimana harus menenangkan Wei Wuxian. Kekasihnya itu hampir pingsan di tempat karena disalak anjing yang masuk sembarangan.

Kini, Wei Wuxian hanya bisa merengut di atas jok motor. Wajahnya yang pucat karena belum sembuh dari rasa takut, dibenamkan dalam ke ceruk leher Lan Wangji yang selalu terasa hangat untuknya.

"Apa kau marah, Wei Ying?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Wei Wuxian makin kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, duduk menegak, dan bersidekap. "Kalian mau aku mati muda, ya? Aku hampir kena serangan jantung tahu!"

Lan Wangji mengerti, Wei Wuxian tak pernah benar-benar marah pada semua orang.

"Tersenyum lah," leher Lan Wangji sengaja bergerak ke belakang, membenturkan helmnya pada helm Wei Wuxian, "jangan marah, Wei Ying."

Wei Wuxian menarik jarak lebih jauh dengan mundur beberapa senti.

"Berhentilah menubrukkan helmmu dengan helmku. Kepalaku sakit, Lan Zhan."

Namun, pria itu tak mau berhenti.

"Lan Zhan!"

Tidak ada cara lain. Wei Wuxian akhirnya kembali mendekat, memeluk Lan Wangji makin erat. Kepalanya dibenamkan di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Tak ada celah lagi untuk Lan Wangji menubrukkan helm ke kepalanya.

Wei Wuxian tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang kau sudah kapok, belum? Kupeluk erat sampai kau tidak bisa napas, Lan Zhan! Lihat, sekarang kita seperti kembar siam! Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa ketularan wajah tampanmu yang limited edition itu!"

Lan Wangji melirik Wei Wuxian dari kaca spion. Detik itu, ia memutuskan akan mencari jalan memutar agar lebih lama sampai di rumah.

* * *

_**Sabtu**_

Mungkin ini malam minggu neraka. Acara kampus jahannam itu memang akan berakhir hari ini. Namun, karena hari Sabtu adalah malam puncak perayaan, sudah jelas apa yang harus Lan Wangji hadapi sampai matahari terbit lagi.

Wei Wuxian tidak akan bisa dihubungi.

Lan Wangji sudah menawarkan untuk menunggu lagi; ia ingin mengulangi kejadian seperti di hari Selasa. Momen ketika ia kedinginan di luar menunggu Wei Wuxian selama berjam-jam.

Ah, jika saja ada manusia yang mengganggap jatuh cinta adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka Lan Wangji selamanya tak mau dibenarkan.

"Kau di rumah saja. Please, jangan membuat aku kepikiran. Kusiapkan ramen instan, sereal, jus buah, dan setumpuk makanan kaleng jika kau lapar. Kau juga boleh menginap di rumah temanmu kalau mau, Lan Zhan."

Ucapan Wei Wuxian tadi pagi membuat Lan Wangji bergeming. Lan Wangji sungguh ingin tahu, apakah Wei Wuxian sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sejak mereka bersama-sama, lingkaran pergaulan Lan Wangji menjadi benar-benar menyempit?

Tak sadarkah Wei Wuxian kalau dunia Lan Wangji sekarang hanya berisi dirinya?

"Aku pergi. Dah, Lan Zhan! Jaga dirimu."

"Wei Ying, di luar hujan deras."

"Hujan kan cuma air," pintu ditarik agar menutup. "Dah!"

Pria itu terhenyak. Wei Wuxian benar-benar kelewatan. Bahkan untuk menunggunya mengambilkan payung pun ia tak sempat. Lan Wangji harus berlari menembus hujan karena Wei Wuxian nekat berjalan tanpa perlindungan. Saat payung telah diberikan, kening Lan Wangji dikecup sayang.

"Terima kasih, ya. Baik-baik di rumah."

Oh, sungguh. Tidakkah Wei Wuxian tahu bahwa Lan Wangji tak suka tidur sendiri?

Pria tampan itu menatap jam dinding. Jarum yang berdetak itu seakan bisa dibekukan oleh matanya yang tajam dan dingin.

Lan Wangji menarik selimut sejak pukul tujuh malam. Bukan karena terlalu mengantuk, ia hanya terlalu kesal karena harus menghabiskan waktu seorang diri.

"Lan Zhan?"

Tiga jam setelah Lan Wangji terlelap, pintu kamar terbuka dari luar. Wei Wuxian sengaja pulang sejenak untuk mengecek apakah pria yang dicintainya baik-baik saja. Lan Wangji sedang tertidur. Wei Wuxian bermaksud mengecup keningnya seperti tadi pagi, tapi justru terkejut karena kekasihnya demam tinggi.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa begini"—seandainya saja Wei Wuxian ingat, tadi pagi ada seseorang yang menyusulnya demi mengantarkan payung di tengah hujan, mungkin ia takkan bertanya lagi.

Wei Wuxian sigap menyiapkan kompres. Lan Wangji sama sekali tak terganggu dan tetap tertidur lelap. Wei Wuxian bahkan yakin, Lan Zhan-nya itu pasti tak menyadari kalau tubuhnya sakit.

"Benar-benar seperti bayi. Apa yang sebenarnya bisa kau lakukan tanpa aku, Lan Zhan?"

Handuk kecil diperas di atas mangkuk besar. Wei Wuxian juga telah merebus beras untuk dijadikan bubur. Ia sangat berhati-hati kali ini; jangan sampai tanpa sadar memasukkan bubuk cabai. Lan Wangji bisa semakin sakit jika ia ceroboh.

"Wei Ying..." Tangan Wei Wuxian yang sedang memasang kompres, disentuh pelan. "Wangji sakit..."

"Iya, aku tahu Wangji sakit." Wei Wuxian tersenyum, sedikit miris. "Maafkan aku, Lan Zhan. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini."

Wei Wuxian akhirnya terpaksa berbohong. Bukan. Bukan kepada Lan Wangji. Ia berbohong kepada Wen Ning bahwa sakit asmanya kambuh karena terlalu kelelahan.

Padahal, seumur-umur tidak pernah ada riwayat seorang Wei Wuxian menderita asma. Ia hanya tidak ingin kembali lagi ke kampus. Ia hanya ingin menemani Lan Wangji sampai esok pagi.

Wei Wuxian mematikan ponselnya agar panitia acara kampus tak lagi mengganggunya. Acara sudah hampir selesai dan ia telah membantu banyak. Wen Ning pasti bisa menggantikan. Wei Wuxian memberitahu dirinya agar berhenti merasa khawatir.

"Wei Ying..."

"Iya, aku di sini," Wei Wuxian meletakkan kepalanya di dada Lan Wangji. Lengannya mendekap lembut tubuh pria itu. "Sini kupeluk biar sakitnya pindah, Lan Zhan."

* * *

**_Minggu_**

"Wei Ying?"

Lan Wangji tak menemukan apa pun selain rumah kosong dan harum aroma bubur yang baru dimasak. Bahkan bubur yang semalam pun belum sempat ia makan karena lidahnya pahit.

Lan Wangji menduga, Wei Wuxian telah pergi ke kampus lagi tanpa menunggunya bangun.

_'Jadi begitu,'_ batin Lan Wangji, _'sekarang mau ke mana-mana tak perlu pamit.'_

Pemuda itu geram. Sampai seperti apa lagi ia harus memahami Wei Wuxian? Ia selalu sibuk. Ralat. SANGAT SIBUK. Lan Wangji merasa bahwa belakangan ini dirinya seperti tak punya kawan serumah. Oh, ralat. Tak punya pasangan serumah.

Tak peduli apakah tubuhnya sudah baikan, Lan Wangji bergegas mandi dan bersiap keluar rumah. Ia tidak suka Wei Wuxian pergi begitu saja.

Sebagai bentuk balas dendam, ia mengambil helm dan akan bergabung lagi dengan gerombolan pembalap liar yang di awal minggu lalu membuat Wei Wuxian mengomelinya.

_'Kali ini aku tak akan mendengarkanmu, Wei Ying.'_

Motor besar itu dipacu melintasi halaman. Mesin yang menderu melintasi jalanan sempat menebarkan dedaunan musim gugur ke udara. Lan Wangji sudah tak mau berpikir lagi karena rasa kesal dan marah nyaris tumpah dari dadanya.

_Kring... kring... kring..._

Namun, motor yang tadinya melaju kencang itu, tiba-tiba dilambatkan.

Lan Wangji membuka kaca helm demi melihat senyuman manis Wei Wuxian yang menyapa beberapa orang yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

Kekasihnya itu lebih hangat dari matahari pagi, Lan Wangji terkesima. Wei Wuxian melajukan sepeda lambat-lambat. Keranjangnya penuh dengan bahan makanan dan buah-buahan. Sesekali terdengar ia bersenandung kecil.

Jelas Wei Wuxian juga suka membunyikan bel, meski tak ada siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Lan Zhan?" Mata bening Wei Wuxian akhirnya menemukan pria itu. Ia berseru senang, "Lan Zhaaan!"

Sepeda melesat bagaikan angin. Wei Wuxian berhenti di samping motor Lan Wangji, sedikit berdiri untuk melepas helm pemuda itu.

"Sebentar, cek kening dulu! Hm... sudah tidak panas. Bagus, bagus. Kompresnya bertuah."

Lan Wangji memang tak mengerti Wei Wuxian bicara apa. Namun, ia senang karena ternyata Wei Wuxian tak pergi untuk mengecewakannya lagi. Kekasihnya hanya berbelanja. Wei Wuxian mungkin akan memasak sekaligus meracuninya dengan saus ekstra pedas lagi, tapi Lan Wangji sudah sangat siap untuk disiksa. Yang penting jangan ditinggal. Pokoknya jangan.

"Jadi kado ulang tahunnya dipakai," Lan Wangji menunjuk sepeda Wei Wuxian, "kau suka benda ini?"

"Suka sekali!" Senyuman manis itu melebar. "Kau menawariku hadiah mobil tapi aku minta sepeda dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Setidaknya kalau naik sepeda, aku bisa melambai pada semua orang dan tebar pesona. Coba bayangkan kalau naik mobil. Selain aku tidak bisa menyetir, mobil kan kacanya gelap jadi aku tidak bisa cuci mata... eeeh, Lan Zhan kenapa? Ngambek, ya?"

Lan Wangji sudah memakai helm lagi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Lan Zhan! Kau mau ke mana? Sudah kubilang kan jangan ikut balapan liar."

"Selama kau masih tebar pesona, aku akan tetap balapan."

"Jangaaan! Janji, janji, janji. Aku hanya akan setia pada Lan Zhan. Itu tadi cuma bercanda, kok."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Semua orang di sini tahu kita pacaran!"

"..."

"Sudah jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Turun dari motormu sekarang. Sini kutunjukkan. Ayo turun, Lan Zhan. Turun, turun."

Wei Wuxian menepuk keras jok belakang kendaraan itu. Menyuruh Lan Wangji berpindah ke sepedanya. Ia bergeser mundur ke belakang, lengannya kencang memeluk pinggang Lan Wangji, tak mau pria itu pergi.

"Ayo kayuh yang kencang. Jangan lemah."

"Aku baru sembuh."

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari dan tidak bisa sembuh."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Apa, Wei Ying?"

"Kubilang lupakan saja!"

Kayuhan itu dipercepat. Beberapa pemilik toko yang membuka kedai mereka di pinggir jalan balas melambai saat Wei Wuxian menyapa lagi.

Kali ini, Lan Wangji benar-benar tak mengerti darimana Wei Wuxian mendapat energi sedemikian besarnya untuk selalu bersikap ceria. Ia sangat pandai bersosialisasi.

Lan Wangji sampai heran karena ibu pemilik toko kelinci pun berteriak akan memberi Wei Wuxian kelinci sepasang yang salah satunya—katanya—mirip Lan Wangji.

"Padahal aku belum pernah ke sana." Lan Wangji heran. "Dia tahu namaku?"

"Maklum sajalah, Lan Zhan. Kau kan memacari seorang publik figur."

"..."

"Hehehe."

Lan Wangji tak tahu sepeda mereka akan menuju ke mana. Ia juga tidak peduli lagi apakah semua orang tahu siapa dia untuk Wei Wuxian. Jalanan masih panjang dan semuanya terasa cukup dengan Wei Wuxian merengkuh pinggangnya erat, meletakkan pipinya yang hangat di belakang tubuh.

Wei Wuxian pasti sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang. Lan Wangji takkan menghentikan kayuhan sepeda itu, bahkan jika hujan tiba-tiba turun dan ia terancam demam sekali lagi.

"Bibi, ini pacarku yang sering aku ceritakan!"

Lan Wangji hanya sedikit terkejut saat seorang perempuan penjual makanan melambai ke arah mereka.

"Oh, dia tidak mengantar piza lagi? Kalian hati-hati, ya!"

Wei Wuxian tentu saja tertawa. Ia memang selalu menceritakan hal terbaik tentang Lan Wangji pada semua orang.

Lan Wangji memiliki banyak penganggum tanpa dia sadari, sekalipun sampai kapan pun, pengagumnya yang terbesar tetaplah Wei Wuxian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lan Zhan."

"Aku juga, Wei Ying," Lan Wangji menjawab.

_'Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan.'_

Fin


End file.
